Judge
|released = 12.5.0 |rateoffire = 58 |capacity = 1 |mobility = 30 |cost = 325 (250 on sale). |imagecaption = The Judge in the Armory. |lethality = 24 31 (max) |Level required = 22 |attribute = |theme = Laboratory Themed}} The Judge was a Heavy weapon that was introduced in the 12.5.0 update. This weapon was removed in the 15.2.0 update. Description It is an orange and white rocket launcher that shoots a missile that can be controlled by the player. This weapon deals high damage (it takes 2 shots to kill), has a very low capacity, a very low fire rate, and moderate-low mobility. Appearance The weapon has a silver body with orange, black and white stripes and an orange 'H' in the middle of the body, with a black breach at the end of the weapon. It also has an orange handle on the bottom of the weapon with a red trigger. At the front, an orange rocket with white fins can be seen loaded. Combat The player holds this weapon using both of their hands. When fired, the camera will switch to behind the rocket as it moves. The player can control the direction of where the rocket will go by swiping the screen of their device. The rocket is an orange rocket with no area damage and that leaves an opaque smokey trail. The player will be vulnerable since the player would be unable to move while controlling the rocket. The player reloads the weapon while controlling the rocket itself. They put a spare rocket on the front of the rocket launcher. Strategy Tips * Try firing the rocket from a safe place away from the battlefield, such as behind cover and not out in the open. As you are vulnerable to enemies while controlling the rocket. ** Otherwise, you will lose control of the rocket when you get killed. * Unlike the Stinger's rockets, the Judge's rockets are very maneuverable and can turn very well. * The rocket will automatically detonate after 8 seconds from initially firing, make sure the rocket hits an enemy before then. * This weapon can be used for long-ranged surprise attacks by guiding the rocket from behind the user. ** This weapon can be also used for taking down Jetpack users, but not as easy as taking down players that are not. * The rockets cannot be shot down by firing at them, use this to your advantage. * Depending on your background, inverting your controls can make it easier to fly. * Try to aim for the target in a narrow passageway like in the turkey in Christmas Dinner. * The rockets of this weapon don't work when they go to portals or teleporters. Instead, if the rocket goes to a portal, the rocket would explode instead of teleporting, keep that in mind. Counters * If killed by one by a user who is hiding, use the KillCam to find their location. * Move away from the rocket while taking sharp turns and repeatedly jumping. * The user's complacency is your advantage since he will be vulnerable to all attacks, while he controls the rocket. * If possible, try taking sharp turns through doorways. * Shoot its users with any weapon while they are controlling the rocket. * This weapon's rocket does not have health, rendering shooting it obsolete. * This weapon fires rockets for a small amount of time, make your decisions wisely. * If you are unable to outmaneuver the rockets try to stay in a very tight space, just enough for you to barely fit is ideal. * It has very low ammo, it's advised to stay out of the way by flanking or hiding until they run out if you can't outmaneuver the rockets. * Judge's weakness is close-range combat, try to eliminate them with high DPS weapons (preferred automatics). * Moderate fire rate, rocket reserve and conjunction with spamming ability, the Stinger can easily counter its users, severely injuring him or her. * Use a high mobile weapon that has at least a mobility of 90. The Judge's missile will not hit you due to its moderately slow travel speed. * If you see a person using the Judge, kill them quickly by using a weapon with high efficiency, because he/she cannot attack/see you while controlling the missile. Recommended Maps * Paradise Resort * King of the Hill * Mining Camp * Silent School Equipment Setups * This weapon can serve well for stealth builds, as the user can attack enemies without physically being seen by the enemy, this can be even more effective when a user uses a Stealth Bracelet. * A scoped weapon to finish off a weakened opponent if took a direct hit from the Judge. * A melee that has at least a mobility of 90 to retreat if delivered a fatal blow by using it. Changelog ;12.5.0 Initial release. ;12.6.0 It was said that it would deal no area damage despite the explosion animation upon impact and can deal headshot damage. This issue was fixed in this update. ;13.1.0 * The price has been changed so that it costs gems instead of coins. * It's capacity also got nerfed to hold only 2 rockets maximum. * It also got a massive damage nerf, now dropping to 15 at the minimum level and 19 at maximum. This was probably to deal with the people who spammed at the start of the match, which was angering some players who could not afford the weapon. ;13.2.0 Its capacity was extended to 3 instead of 2, it's efficiency was also reverted again to 24-28 instead of 15-19. This is to reduce it's incredible nerf in the last update. Its fire rate was increased to 58. ;14.1.0 The Judge had the lowest mobility in the heavy section. Before update 14.1.0, its mobility would be 35 but was then changed in an unknown update after 14.1.0 to 30. ;14.1.2 There was a glitch where the player can actually control the rocket OUT of the Arena (PG3D) maps, and see themselves in a sea of codes. This works best in Scary Pizzeria, Arena. However, it is only if they direct the rockets at specific places. For example, in Scary Pizzeria, they would need to fire the rocket by facing the bloodied iron barricaded door. ;15.1.0 It took 2 rockets to kill a max armored opponent, in contrast just one rocket from the previous version. ;15.2.0 It was entirely removed from the game. Trivia * You can see through the main house's room upstairs in Farm and see outside of Facility touching the side walls. * In the 15.2.0 update, it was removed from the game completely due to community feedback urging for its removal. Any player that has bought it previously will be issued a full compensation. The Smart Bullet Bazooka, Swarmer, Bee Swarm Spell, Nanobots Rifle, and the Resurrection were removed as well. * Before, despite it having the Homing Missile attribute, the Manual Guidance attribute would be more appropriate; the rockets do not automatically home on the nearest enemy, instead the user has to manually control the rocket towards the enemy. **However, this was fixed in the 12.5.1 update, when the Homing Missile attribute was replaced with the Rocket Control attribute. * The body is similar to the Smart Bullet Bazooka's body. * This weapon has an "H" on the side of it, even though this weapon does not start with an "H". * Despite being graded as , this is one of the most common weapons to encounter in most maps, at higher levels. * This weapon is the second weapon that makes players control the rockets. The first is the Stinger. ** However, the rockets are controlled differently in both weapons. With the Stinger, the player has to control where the rockets are going for, while for the Judge, the player transforms into a rocket and controls it. *There's a glitch that when you fired the weapon and turn the missile to yourself, you will find yourself wearing no armor, even if you choose to show your armor. *This is the first and only Heavy weapon that has the Rocket Control feature. **The Ninum set is considered to be the most nerfed set due to it being overpowered: two weapons have been removed entirely from the game so far: this and the Nanobots Rifle. ** This rendered it less effective in Team Strike, as the max ammo it can hold was five rockets total, which is not enough to take down three opponents by itself. Gallery Removed Items 15.2.0.png|A popup window listing the removed weapons. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Rocket Control Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Removed Category:Scoped Category:Single Shots Category:Legendary